I'll Be Here
by loudsilencebegins
Summary: PROLOGUE! Another Gary/Misty story! Boring routines have taken over Misty's life and when excitement does come to her doorstep, she doesn't know what to expect.
1. Someone To Talk To

**Prologue! Pokemon is definitely my favorite FanFiction subject. I know, there are a lot of Gary/Misty shipping stories but I mean, why not? This is one that I have personally pictured. Reviews are always welcome ;) Next chapter is coming very, very, very soon.**

I flipped through the pages of my PokeFancy Magazine with my obnoxious Psyduck resting on my stomach. This was the first time in months that I could actually relax. My sisters were off making their name in the show business world and I was stuck here, in the Cerulean Gym. Honestly, I never thought of what I wanted to do with my life. For a long time, I thought I would travel with Ash forever. But of course, nothing lasts forever.

I remember that shock when I got that call, telling me to return home. Sure, Cerulean was my home town but I had been away so long, all of my old friends had moved on. I've made new friends but I'm still pretty lonely. I miss seeing a familiar face everyday. It's been about 3 years since I left Ash. I was nearly 12 when we met, angsty and tempermental. Our little trio lasted for five years but it seems like we were together for a lifetime. I'm 20 years old now, taller, more mature, and completely lost in life.

About once a month, Tracey comes up to do errands for Professor Oak, and today was that day. I checked my watch and shoved Psyduck of my lap to get up. He should've been here already and I was still in my pajamas. Whatever, it was only Tracey. I looked in the mirror and fixed my flaming red hair. Psyduck waddled over and nudged my leg for a treat. "I dont think so, you're getting fat enough!" I muttered. There was a knock at the door.

"Coming Tracy," I opened the door, "You're a tiny bit late-" I sucked in a breath.

"Hey, Red. Long time no see, huh?"

**Hope you liked my prologue:) I'm relatively a newbie so, cut me some slack! Make you sure you read the following chapters!**

**If you like it, check my profile where I make updates every now and then about whats happening:D**


	2. Look Into Your Eyes

**Came pretty quick, huh? That might be because I already wrote A LOT of this story and couldn't wait very long. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME ;)**

My jaw fell open. A tall, VERY handsome man was at my door. Not just any tall, very handsome guy man but an all too familiar one.

"Gary? Gary Oak!" I gaped. He gave me a crooked smirk and winked. Ugh. Now I remember why I have chosen not to see him in so long.

"Misty Waterflower, you've grown up." I was almost speechless because of my surprise and his intense green eyed stare. Almost.

"Gary, where the hell is Tracey?" I moved aside and Gary waltzed in.

"Still got your temper, I see." He looked around the gym and whistled, "Wow, you've really turned this place around. Last time I was here it was rundown." He was referring to the period that my sisters had lost interest in the gym's upkeep and were preparing for a world tour

. I walked next to him and looked around, "Yeah, and it wasn't easy." Memories of me scrubbing and painting all by myself the first couple of months came into my mind. Its not like no one offered to help, I wanted to be alone. I was mourning my traveling days with Ash.

"Tracey couldn't be here, he was invited to some last minute Pokemon Watcher conference." Gary looked back at me and shrugged. Unfortunately, today was the day Tracey was going to help me find another Seaking for the Day Care Center. Apparently, someone wants to breed theirs but hasn't got another one. A breeder called me up and asked if I could get one for her and since I didn't feel like going on a hunt for one, I asked if Tracey could help me. "So, Tracey gave me a list of what he was going to accomplish today and looks like there was more than just delivering medicine and Mama Ketchum's cookies.." Gary shifted his weight and actually looked a little nervous.

I put my hands up, "Don't worry about that, I am perfectly capable of finding a Seaking by myself. Just do the other things and you'll be golden." I turned and started walked into my office.

"One, I've been golden my whole life," Gary flashed me a smile, "And two, Tracy and my Gramps told me you would say that. I'm not allowed to listen to you." I rolled my eyes. Great, I get to spend my day off with Gary Oak. My first day off in forever that I haven't been working.

_GARY POV_

Wont this be a joy, I thought. She looks like she'd rather hug a Muk. Or if I remember correctly, rather pet a Caterpie. "Look, Misty, I'm a researcher. I've got a couple tricks up my sleeve and I'll be out of your hair." She still gave me a reluctant look.

She looked a lot different from the last time I saw her, which was about 3 years ago. Her red hair was longer, she was taller and more filled out. She had lost her awkward look and actually looked like an adult. Admittedly, she was very pretty.

But still had a very icy opinion toward me. "I'm going to get dressed. Meanwhile, you can go drop that medicine at the Health Centre. I'll meet you there when I'm ready." This was the first time I realizied she was in her pajamas, which consisted of Marill spotted pants and a dark blue shirt that said GYM STAFF. I nodded and obeyed.

I was tapping my foot while sitting in a chair at the Health Centre. What is taking so long? I looked up and saw Misty walking in.

She had completely changed her wardrobe. She was wearing a white, close fitting tshirt with a picture of the Cerulean badge on it and ripped blue shorts. Her big, heavy duty hiking boots looked really out of place. The only thing that reminded me of the Misty from way back when was her hair in a side ponytail.

She walked up to me, "Lets get a move on." And then glanced at the other towns people who were whispering and staring at us. It might have been my imagination, but I think she blushed.


	3. My Heart Skips A Beat

**These are coming out pretty quick. Reviews are always welcome ;) (Can anyone guess the song I'm using in the chapter titles..? HINT: Stephen Jerzak)**

We walked through the Cerulean and I tried to keep my face from getting hot. How could I forget that Gary was probably the biggest hot shot of Kanto. Every tabloid magazine labels him as "Kanto's Most Eligible Bachelor!" Last time I checked, I would consider him very eligible. Everyone was staring and smiling and some were taking pictures. Oh god. If I end up on the cover of a magazine, I might kill myself. What if Ash sees it? I shook my head, its not like I should even care. He never did, even though when I found out my time with him was being cut short, I made it SO obvious of how I felt about him. I was obvious, he was oblivious.

"Why so glum, chum?" Gary said, watching my intensly. I bit my lip and looked at him confused.

"What? Nothing, I'm fine." I walked a bit faster.

"Red, I'm not an idiot. You looked like you were mentally beating something with a stick." I laughed but Gary still looked serious.

I gave him a little shove, "Gary, get to know me before you start to try to analyze me." I gave him a teasing smile and kept walking. I could feel his eyes borrowing into my back. Why were his eyes so distracting to me? Its like I never saw them before.

_GARY POV_

My biggest pet peeve is when people lie to me to my face. Gotta say, that really gets under my skin, and there is Misty. Completely acting like I don't know her at all. I might have not traveled with her but I spent more time with her than she acknowledges.

We finally reached the lake where Tracey had said earlier that would have plenty of Seaking. I fumbled through my backpack pulling out a tracking device. Misty raised her eye brows at me, "I told you I had some tricks, Red." I said with a grin and propped up the machine near the lake. I pushed buttons and turned knobs until the device began to beep.

"So, am I supposed to know what those blinky lights mean? Because, I don't." Misty said peering at the screen.

"Well, that big blob is the lake itself and those shaded areas show where there are pokemon with similar shapes to a Seaking. I'm going to give you this, and you'll show up as a black dot. Hop on whatever Pokemon who knows Surf and I'll direct you." I gave her a little light to clip on her shirt. Misty nodded her head giving me a weird look. "What?"

"Sorry, just…I've never seen you take charge of anything before." She said sheepishly.

I was taken aback, "Maybe if you got to know me, you'd see a lot more. People change." I answered a bit more sharply than I would have liked. I turned back to the tracker. She silently called out Seadra and glided out onto the lake. "Go to the left! No! My left! Too far, you need to go back! Mist, I said back!" I ordered to her laughing.

From what I could tell, she was laughing too. After fishing in one spot, I directed her to a different area. That's when the Magikarps decided to pop out. "God damn it!" I heard her shriek as another Magikarp attempted a fight. She saw me nearly falling over with laughter and shook her fist at me, "Think this is funny, Oak?" She yelled. "VERY!" I called back.

After a long, tedious mess, Misty finally caught a Seaking. She headed back to shore, "If I see another Magikarp.." She muttered as I offered my hand to help her off.

"Someone got a bit wet with their bad directional sense." I teased. She was soaking because of the often jerking around and splashing. She gave me a fake glare and grabbed my shoulder. With a surprisingly strong shove, I was in the water. "Look who's wet now!" She laughed. I grabbed her ankle and pulled her back in.

_MISTY POV_

"This was a dry clean only shirt." He said, inches from my face. I opened my mouth, trying to think of something witty to say and looked down on his very muddy shirt. I was met by a splash in the face, "Just kidding!" Gary swam farther out to get away from me.

"Oh, this is war!" I threatened. About 30 minutes passed, filled with splashing, laughing, and a lot of mud. We finally shook hands for a truce and stumbled back onto the shore. This was the most fun I've had in years, I thought, and it was with Gary! Ash would freak out if he knew. Again, my mind is turned to what Ash would think. He video calls me every so often and I guess I was subconsciously worried about telling him about today. His rival and I, playing in the lake together.

"You know, I was dreading coming here this morning. I thought you were going to be as cold as you were to me when you were younger." Gary confessed. I looked at him in shock. "Its not like we were very friendly." He looked again at me with those intense eyes.

"Well, when I saw you, I thought I was going to have to deal with the cocky, spoiled brat. Not sure if my assumption was wrong yet." I said defensively.

Gary forowed his eye brows, "I wasn't trying to offend you, Mist.." He started.

I cut him off, "Don't call me that. Only Ash can call me that." The words left my mouth before I could think. I thought I was done with Ash and then Gary comes and brings him back into my mind.

"Wait, what? Ash? The same Ash who you left? The one that never came back for you? Not to mention, the same Ash who replaced you?" Gary's expression went cold.

"It wasn't his choice. I had to leave!" My voice cracked and I clenched my fists, "Oh, and May isn't my replacement. He hasn't forgotten about me!" Gary scoffed and got up to pack up his equipment. "Oh sure, when's the last time he called you?" I thought back.

"A..about a year ago.." I stammered, "But he is in Unova!" He cant expect him to have a lot of free time.

"Is that so? Then why does he call my grandfather and his mom once every 2 months or so? Seems like someone is definitely not a priority." Gary shot back. I saw his expression fall after he said it, as if he wanted to take it back. I wasn't going to wait and see. I grabbed my stuff and stormed back into town and didn't look back.

**Thank you for reading! I'm going to try to keep this from getting to sappy so..crossed fingers! **


	4. Made Up My Mind

**The story is moving! Slowly but surely! Reviews are always welcome!;)**

I was able to keep myself together until I got back to the gym. I am not going to get upset, I told myself. God damn it, Oak. Just when I think I have gotten over Ash, you come and screw with my mind. To think I actually started to believe he had changed. He hasn't changed; he has just got better at hiding it.

I adjusted back into my routine and tried to erase that Sunday from my mind. My life went back to normal. Young, naïve trainers came to earn a badge and continue their journey to the Elite Four. Some won, most lost. My days got so busy that I didn't have the time to worry about what I could've said or done.

About two weeks passed and I was doing laps in the pool. I came up for a breath and saw that my phone was ringing. I hopped out and checked the name, PROF. OAK.

"Hello Misty! Is everything going well?" The old man's cheery voice chirped. I nodded and explained that I had been pretty busy. "I called to talk to you about Tracey." He shuffled through some papers. Pulling out one and skimming his eyes over it, "While Tracey was at that conference, he was invited to be a part of this new project on shiny Pokémon."

"Wow," I smiled, "That's great but…"

"That's not it, Misty. I have been invited to take part as well. I accepted because, let's face it, I'm retiring soon. Why not go out in a bang?" Prof. Oak gave me a kind smile but I knew there was even more. He sensed my suspicion and elaborated. "Seeing as someone has to deliver the special medicines I make and help you out, Gary is going to replace Tracey." I opened my mouth to protest but Professor Oak stopped me, "I know it might be awkward, since you two don't know each other well and I know that Gary came home in a foul mood…"

Professor Oak confessed that he was surprised by us not getting on very well and that he always thought we were similar. Similar? I definitely took that as an insult. To add more salt to the wound, Gary would be coming twice a month now. There will be all kinds of packages and papers to do with the project that will need to be sent all over Kanto. After the explanation was done, I couldn't refuse the sincere and hopeful look the professor was giving me.

"Okay by me!" I lied through my teeth. Luckily, Professor Oak didn't notice. We signed off and I was alone again, left to think of the days to come.

ONE WEEK LATER

I sat typing away at my computer. All gym leaders needed to send in their GymStats. GymStats were the records of how many trainers have won battles and how many attempts it took. If a gym leader has too low of an amount, they would be told to lower the difficulty. I took pride in my steady scores.

"Hey…Misty." A husky voice said from the doorway. I whirled around and instantly frowned.

"Gary, don't sneak up on me ever again." I growled and turned back to my laptop. Gary stayed silent and I could feel him staring at me. "Yes?" I snapped, not looking up from my computer.

"Misty, I…I have to say something…" He started hesitantly, "About what I said…and did…or whatever." I could tell he was having trouble forming the words in his mind. For Gary, that was strange but I still kept my back to him. "What I am trying to say…what I mean…damn it, I'm no good at apologies."

This caught my attention and I slowly turned to face him. I raised an eyebrow, "Apology?"

"Look, what I said, I didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't have said it and I realize that," Gary said with new confidence, "I guess I was just angry because I was honestly trying to become friends with you. And then you snapped and started talking about Ash. I hear about Ash all the time, Misty. I'm told what a great guy and powerful trainer he is. People ask why I let him 'beat' me and abandoned the quest to becoming a Pokémon Master." Gary looked down at his hands. My heart fell; this was really hard for him to tell me.

"No matter how many times I say I want to be a researcher, people still think I gave up. I just don't see what is so good about Ash. Yeah, he is a good trainer but what has he contributed to anything? I ended our rivalry. Me. Not Mr. Perfect but me, the arrogant, stupid jerk. Yet, I'm still the bad guy? What do I have to do?" His voice cracked a little and his eyes were full of pain. I never thought about how Gary was the one to resolve things between him and Ash.

I got up and walked up to him. I was planning on saying something comforting and kind but instead, I found myself wrapped around him. Not romantically but hugging as two best friends would.

Maybe I could get use to this.

**Now things get interesting! Ooh, what's going to happen? I don't know, maybe you should wait for the next chapter...(;**


	5. Anchors Away

**I'm a bit iffy on this but I really wanted to put it up. Reviews are always welcome (is that my catchphrase? I'm like a superhero!)**

GARY POV

It was nice to have an actual friend again. I had friends but I never could just have a conversation with them. Honestly, the girls were fake and the guys were wannabes. Well, I guess that's a harsh way of putting it but it's true. I try so hard not to be but I'm a sucker for attention. Misty was different, we clashed. Every time we saw each other we got in some kind of disagreement. I liked that, I liked having someone there who wasn't afraid that they'd be cast out of my inner circle if they voiced their opinion. Misty wasn't even in my "inner circle" and I doubted that she wanted to be.

I helped her repaint her office and train her battle team. I actually watched her battle some trainers, and damn, was she good. No one ever really got how good she was but that was just because Ash overshadowed her. In most ways, she was more talented than he was. She handled her Pokémon with strategy and care. Ash never really thought out anything and worked his Pokémon until they were mangled and broken.

"PSYDUCK! EVOLVE ALREADY!" I heard Misty cry in the main room. I popped my head out of her office and laughed.

"Do you really want him to evolve?" I laughed and Misty glared at me but I knew better "Yep, you would miss him!"

"I WOULD NOT! I don't even want him!" She protested but I gave her a smug look. She groaned and took off her gym t-shirt to reveal a yellow bikini top and swim shorts. Misty cannonballed into the water, nearly splashing me. "Did I get you?" She grinned.

"You wish, Red, you wish."

MISTY POV

Over the next few weeks, Gary became a part of normal life. We both bridged that gap of uncertainty and found a new friend.

One day, Gary was in my kitchen making us both grilled cheese sandwiches while I attempted to level up my Magikarp. Gary came out with a nicely made lunch right before I was about to rip my hair out with frustration.

"Say, why don't we play a little game, Red?" Gary said mischievously and I cocked an eyebrow. "How about 20 questions?" He leaned in closer.

Getting a bit nervous, I scooted back, "Okay…you first!" I got worried about what questions he would ask and if he would know if I told the complete truth or not.

"What is your…favorite color?" Gary laughed, clearly amused by my relieved face.

"Let's think about this shall we? I favor WATER Pokémon, practically live in the WATER, and only use WATER Pokémon in battles…I would have to say blue!" We both laughed and continued to ask pointless questions. After a while, we went way past our 20 limit but kept on going.

"Pokémon with the most sentimental attachment?"

"Togepi. What is your life goal?"

"To live life to the fullest and have a family."

This interested me. I never pegged Gary for a family man but then again, I was rapidly learning all of the different ways he had changed. It was time to bring out some bigger questions.

"First love?" I winked and expected a long list of possible girls.

Instead, Gary paused and bit his lip, "First time I was IN LOVE? Or first girlfriend?"

"The first time you fell in love, come on, don't be shy!"

Again, Gary paused. He looked down and suddenly seemed embarrassed. After a while he mumbled, "Never."

"Never? Gary, you expect me to believe that? After your vast amount of relationships, not one of them was special to you?" I was not going to let him get away with lying to me.

I gave Gary a slight push and he looked up at me with shockingly green eyes. "I've 'loved' girls, yes. But I haven't been actually in love. I just haven't met anyone who makes me feel that way." He answered bluntly and reclined in his chair. I was surprised but didn't want to show it, in case it hurt his feelings that, I again, assumed the worst of him. Thinking it was the end of our game; I stood up and cleared away the dishes.

"Who was your first love?" Gary called after me. I froze and slowly turned to look at him. "Oh wait, I guess I already know."

I nearly dropped the stack of plates, "What?" I squeaked.

"Come on, Misty! It's not exactly a mystery!" Gary laughed but my frozen expression silenced him. "Mist, you thought that no one knew?" He said slowly and carefully.

"It's not like he ever figured it out!" I snapped, not even attempting to deny it. What's the use anymore? "No use talking about it, its ancient history." I put the dishes in the sink and began washing them.

"Judging by the bitterness in your voice, there is a use talking about. Misty, you don't want to hold these kind of things…" Gary started but I interrupted him.

"Oh, so I have to talk about my feelings now? I have to rip open a wound that has long healed? You've never been in love so I don't expect you to understand!" I was furiously scrubbing away at the dishes. I hated it when Gary got like this. He acted like a damn saint nowadays and it drove me crazy.

"Just because I haven't BEEN in love doesn't mean I haven't experienced it!" Gary retorted, sounding angrier, "You think I haven't tried? There have been girls…a girl…that I really did want to love. But the universe works in a funny way, huh?" He turned and started to walk to the door. I opened my mouth to yell but the video phone rang.

ASH KETCHUM.

"Great! Seems like there's no reason for me to stay!" Gary said with fake enthusiasm. He turned the door knob and looked back at me. "Ash has been regularly calling us the last few months. He has changed but Misty, change is not always for the better." He briskly walked out and left me to answer the call.


	6. Here, With You

**This took a while to put up but I've been superduper busy. I hope you guys like it! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME:D**

MISTY POV

Okay, these dramatic exits have got to stop! I wish we didn't get each other so riled up.

I remembered that the phone was still ringing and cautiously picked it up.

Ash's image popped up on the screen but we both stayed silent. After awkwardly staring in shock, Ash broke in.

"Wow, Misty! You look so different!" Ash exclaimed with a smile. There was something strange about the way he was smiling at me.

I laughed weakly, "Me? I haven't changed a bit since last time you saw me. You are the one who changed!" I couldn't believe that this was the same Ash. He actually looked his age, with shaggy black hair and slight stubble on his chin. I never noticed how square his jaw line was and his eyes looked grayer. I gasped when I noticed he was wearing a different hat, "Where did your lucky hat go?"

Ash slid off the snapback-looking cap and laughed, "It was time for me to throw that thing away, Mist! It was filthy and torn." He must've caught my horrified look. "You got rid of your suspenders, remember?"

"I know but somehow, it seems different." I whispered, looking down. "Anyway," I cleared my throat, this was Ash after all, and he is still my best friend, "Why the sudden call?"

This transition pleased Ash, "I have great news actually..." He gave me a teasing look that was a bit too flirtatious for my liking. I shifted uncomfortably and inquired what it was.

"It has to do with a certain young lady traveling with a world-renowned trainer." This time, he winked at me. Gary was allowed to wink because, well, he's Gary. But ASH?

"Oh?" I said hesitantly, "OH!" I shrieked, as the words finally sunk in.

Ash threw his head back and laughed, "You'll be getting a call from your sisters any day now! I bumped into them and they said their tour was ending!" This was followed by him retelling the conversation but I was too distracted to listen.

I'm going to travel with Ash again? This is the day I had been dreaming of and it was actually happening! Why am I not excited? I knew why, Gary. Gary came in my hour of need; he brought me back to life. Yes, we fight a lot but I've grown so…dependent on him. Well, I'm sure Ash will have the same effect, I mean; I was content when I traveled with him for five years. A voice inside of my head reminded me that I was a lot younger then. I pushed it away; I'm still the same person.

"Misty?" Ash called, interrupting my thoughts, "Will you come back? I already know that you will…"

Words came out of my mouth before I could even think, "I don't know."

I looked up at Ash who looked confused, hurt, and more like the old Ash. "What?" His voice cracked a little in a familiar way. This was definitely more like the Ash I knew.

"Ash, I don't mean it like that! I would love to go on a journey with you," I reassured him, making him relax instantly, "I've just gotten used to running things down here and I can't just get up and leave just yet" I just couldn't get up and leave Gary is what I should've said.

Ash signed off a little bit later and my first thought was to call Gary. I didn't want to have this conversation but how am I supposed to avoid it?

GARY POV

I simmered down by the time I arrived back home. Funny, before I became friends with Misty, I would never have outbursts like this.

"That crazy red head's temper is rubbing off on me!" I chuckled and shook my head. I probably should call her but I didn't want to interrupt her conversation with Ash.

What she was most likely finding out at the moment was that Ash wasn't the innocent little kid he once was. In each call we received, he changed a little more every time. About two weeks ago, he explained what brought on his 'epiphany'.

While traveling through Unova, training hard, and defeating gym leaders, he ran into a group of friends. One of these guys invited Ash to party with them but he politely declined because he wanted to keep a move on. Instead of taking Ash's answer, they convinced him to take a break. This was when Ash was introduced to the lifestyle of parties, girls, and reckless choices. He loved the rush of being irresponsible, I suppose.

Misty doesn't like that rush. Sure, she enjoys the adrenaline of doing something spontaneous but she is way too smart to make idiotic decisions. Cliff diving? Maybe. Partying all night right before a gym battle? Not so much.

I decided to work on the individual project I was researching about Eevees, so I went out to the field with my Umbreon and an Eevee to watch their behavior. After about an hour, I realized someone was standing behind me.

I turned and jumped in surprise, "Misty? What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer, just sat down next to me. "So…the call didn't go so well with Ash?"

Misty winced and drew in a breath, "Nah, it went fine. I just wasn't prepared how much he had changed." Her voice was monotone and her eyes stayed blank. "Well, I wasn't prepared for a lot of things…" Misty trailed off, looking as if she was hiding something.

"Mist…y, people change. Ash wasn't going to stay a little kid!" I reassured her but her eyes still avoided mine and she kept silent.

"You can call me Mist. I really don't mind." She said finally. I laughed and shook my head, which got her attention. "What? That's what you want to call me anyway! It's not like its sentimental or...or…anything!"

Misty did this when she was vulnerable. She worked herself up so she wouldn't seem weak, "Calm down, Red, I was just expecting you to tell me what exactly you ARENT telling me!" I gave her a surrendering smile. After a minute or two, Misty looked up and made eye contact with me for the first time since she arrived.

"My sisters' tour is ending…and…!" She sputtered out, slurring her words together.

"Whoa, Ash wakes Armageddon?" I knew I had misheard but I wanted to make her smile. I hadn't actually understood what she said anyway.

Misty didn't smile though, she just gave me a pained look, "No, Ash wants me to travel with him again."

"Oh…" This time, I avoided her eyes. Just when I made a friend whom I could actually trust, Ash whisks her away. I couldn't let Misty see my disappointment; after all, this is what she wanted. "Great!" I, being the great actor that I am, gave a thumbs up.

This threw her off guard, "Yeah…great." She stared at me curiously, trying to read my emotions.

"When are you leaving?" I asked with fake interest. I honestly didn't want to know when.

Misty bit her lip, "I'm not sure whether I'm going," She caught my confused expression, "Who do you think I am? A hormonal teenage girl who drops everything for a guy?" I shrugged and she jokingly shoved me.

"I dunno, Red. You seem pretty hormonal to me!" I remarked, dawdling away. She got up and grabbed a poke ball from her backpack. I rose and eyebrow at her, which she returned with a smirk. I called Umbreon over and took a battle stance.

"I brought over my Vaporeon, in case you were interested for your research," Misty twirled the poke ball in her hand, "But I can think of a better use."

"Oh, and what is that exactly, princess." I teased.

"Kicking your arrogant butt!" And she released her grip, unleashing a high-leveled Vaporeon.

I basked in the moment, realizing that the inevitable would eventually happen. Misty might act like she doesn't know what decision to make but I know she'll take the offer. Better enjoy her presence now.

"Bring it, Waterflower."

**So the chapter ended with them NOT being mad at each other...yay!  
><strong>**As you can see, I postponed her decision to build dramatic suspense. Mwahaha!**


	7. I'm Sick of Wasting Time

**Hope everyone is enjoying this story! This is kind of a short chapter :/ REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**

MISTY POV

The days were creeping closer and closer to the return of my sisters, who I haven't seen in forever. Yet, I was dreading it. When they come back, I have no choice but to answer Ash. What was my answer for Ash?

I've been avoiding the subject ever since the Pokémon battle with Gary (which for the record, I won, no matter what Gary says) because it's easier to run from it then confront it. I know, that makes me a coward but I just don't know what my priorities are.

"Hey, Mist!" Gary's voice rang out from behind me. I asked if he could help me prepare things for my sisters, since I kind of turned the living space into my personal closet/training area. "Geez, you know you're a slob, right?" He whistled while looking at the piles of random laundry and battle gear.

I thumped him on the back of the head and started to throw clothes into the washing machine. Gary started to chatter about his research and tell me how Tracey has been doing. I took this time to try to organize my thoughts.

"Which suitcase are you using?" Gary asked as he looked through a closet.

I whirled around and gave him a puzzled look, "What…?"

"I was just going to get it out for you so you could pack," He said matter-of-factly, "You know, because you're leaving." All I could do is gape at him. He was acting so aloof about it, like he already decided for me.

"Gary, I don't even know if I am going yet!" I plopped down on one of the beds, "Who said anything about me leaving?"

Gary let out a laugh but it sounded strangled and forced, "Misty, be honest with yourself, you've wanted to be back with Ash ever since you left!" I opened my mouth in protest but he silenced me with that all-knowing stare of his. "What's keeping you?"

I took a deep breath and started to fiddle with a Vulpix figurine Brock once gave me. Gary still kept his green eyes on me, waiting for an answer, "I like it here."

This apparently was hilarious because Gary burst out laughing, "That is such a lie! You've ranted about how suffocating this place is for months!"

My frustration rose, "That was before I learned that I'd be leaving. I really do like it here!" I assured Gary but he just kept shaking his head in disbelief. "Are you going to believe anything I tell you?"

"Nope. Not until you tell me the truth." He flashed me a sly smile.

I reached my limit; Gary's stubborn nature was too much to bear at times. "Okay, truth is…" I glanced up at Gary, "Truth is, I don't want to leave you, you're my closest friend. Maybe not my oldest friend but definitely the closest. I just don't want us to go back to the way we were before." I was referring to the time when I traveled with Ash and Gary was our sworn enemy.

"Have you ever thought about why exactly we hated each other? Because I have, and I can't figure it out." He replied in calm, even tone. Seeing that I didn't have an answer, he continued, "I mean, Ash and I hated each other because of our rivalry but you had no part of that." I slowly understood what he was saying.

"So you're saying I had a bias opinion of you?" Admittedly, that was very likely. I had no reason to hate Gary. I might've disliked him because of his attitude but Ash was the reason I HATED him.

Gary nodded and sat down next to me, "Well, now you have a new opinion. That I'm not the bad guy you once thought I was! I promise things between us won't change." He gave me such a genuine smile that I couldn't help but believe him.

"But, Gary, I will have Ash for company," I said cautiously, "You don't have anyone. In a way, you need me just as I need you…"

"I don't need you, Misty." Gary interrupted bluntly. I drew in a sharp breath as if I was punched in the stomach. That wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting. "Sorry, I didn't really word that well, huh? Misty, you need someone to look out for you, you always have. I'm used to riding solo."

His elaboration didn't really make me feel better, "And I have all of my adoring fans who are more than willing to be my new BFF!" Gary chimed, breaking the tension. He put a hand on my shoulder to reassure me and I couldn't help but let a little smile appear on my lips.

GARY POV

I lied to Misty for the first time.

"I don't need you, Misty."

I do need her, without her, I would still be trapped in my superficial routine. Now, I had something to look forward to every week and it made my life more bearable. And here I was, letting her go.

What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? This is what she wants and it would be selfish of me to keep her here. I'd rather be lonely, knowing that she was happy then for her to be stuck here for my own benefit.

Daisy, Violet, and Lily would be arriving tomorrow. Then, Misty would help them settle in for about a week and then join Ash. After I left today, she said she was going to call him and tell him the news. I'll go up to Cerulean early tomorrow morning and probably try to spend us much time with her as possible. I'm not ready to be alone again. My grandfather is busy, my so called friends got bored with me, and now Misty was going too. It'll be just me and my Pokémon. But, I'm okay with that because Misty will be happy.

After all, if you truly love something, let it go.

**I know! I'm drawing out Ash/Gary/Misty confrontation...oh, evil me!**

**I have a feeling though, that people may not like the way the next chapter will unfold... **


	8. I Need to Make You Mine

**TA DA! I finally updated, feel free to read and review!**

GARY POV

I checked off tasks on the crumpled sheet of paper Misty had used to make a list. She finally had finished scrubbing down an algae cover Gyarados and was drying herself off.

"Looks like we're almost done!" Misty let out a sigh of relief, "Is it weird that I'm kind of nervous?" she asked me honestly and popped her head out the window for the 32nd time.

"They aren't going to be here for another hour or two, Misty!" I pulled her away from the window and handed her a glass of lemonade. "Also, its not weird to be nervous to see your famous sisters who have been gone for 3 years!" My words seemed to float over Misty's head, her worried face clouding her bubbly nature.

Suddenly she became aware of the cold glass in her hand and the awkward silence, "Oh, gosh. I'm completely useless." She muttered, taking a sip.

"You're not useless, you're just stressed. You only have two settings nowadays, Red. Overly worried or angry." I laughed kiddingly. What I said was partly true though, ever since Misty had that call with Ash and found out her life was going to drastically change AGAIN, she had been a basket case.

Misty nodded and smoothed out her crummy, torn t-shirt, "Do I look presentable?" She giggled.

"Um, you might want to change," I answered truthfully, "If you were going for boho chic, you definitely missed the mark!" Misty threw me a mock glare and pranced back into her room. From what I remember about the Sensational Sister is that Misty's mud-slathered get up and tangled hair was not going to suffice.

I grabbed the mop from the corner and started to wipe up the trail of slime Misty had left, trying to make myself feel better about her leaving. We both had plenty of good memories to last a lifetime. Like the time Misty tried to make a cake and ended up calling me in despair because something went "horribly wrong". By the time I got there, she was covered in flour and was sitting in one heck of a messy kitchen. Not to mention the burnt blob that was the cake. Remembering the way she cursed as she threw it away made me break into a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Misty asked.

I looked up and dropped the mop, "You own a dress!" My voice cracked in my surprise. Misty was wearing a yellow sundress and a jean jacket. Her hair was in a side pony tail and, of course, she was wearing her hiking boots.

"Don't sound so shocked, Gary Oak! I do like to dress up every so often." The red head declared haughtily, "I want my sisters to know just how much I have grown."

I scoffed, "You never dressed up for me! Any other normal female would've!" I struck a superior pose which made Misty laugh.

"Well, I guess I'm not a normal female then!" She countered, picking up the fallen mop. I helped her grab the bucket and bring it over to the closet. "Actually, Gary, can you go capture my Seadra and Kingler in a poke ball for me?" Misty asked taking the bucket from me.

As I was walking out into the other room, Misty called after me again, "Oh, and Gary…can you capture Psyduck too? I'm thinking that I should bring him, you know, just because." I chuckled and kept on walking.

MISTY POV

After putting away the last of the cleaning supplies, I finally felt like everything was in perfect condition. My sisters better appreciate all the work I put into this place. I decided to click on the radio and take advantage of this solitary moment. As the music blared, I looked in the mirror. Wow, I really do clean up nicely. After checking one more time out the window, I broke out into a dance. Hopefully Gary doesn't come back too soon; he would never let me live this down.

"Hey, Mist." A familiar voice greeted me from the doorway. I didn't even hear the door open. I slowly turned to look, dreading who I'll see.

"Ash..." I croaked.

He excitedly walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug, "It's great to see you again in person!" Ash pulled away after lingering a second too long.

I couldn't speak. I was completely unprepared for this moment and didn't know how to react. Ash saw how shocked I was and laughed, "I surprised you, huh? I decided to come early!"

"Yeah, obviously. I wasn't expecting you to even come…here." By "here" I mean to the same place with Gary. I was not planning for them to even see each other in this process, "This puts me in a bit of an awkward situation." I whispered as Ash turned his attention to the gym.

"This is going to be great, Misty, just like old times. Maybe even more special." Ash turned and stared at me with gray eyes. Everything seemed wrong and I still hadn't grasped the idea of him being here, right now.

Just as Ash was going to say something, Gary waltzed in, "All done, Mist! I think you are all…"

Gary's voice trailed off once he caught sight of Ash, whose face contorted into a confused and twisted expression. Gary froze and narrowed his eyes.

"Oak? Gary Oak?" Ash finally breathed out and then looked at me for an explanation. I couldn't think of one, at least not one that wouldn't make Ash upset. "Misty, what is Gary Oak doing here?"

I nervously glanced at Gary and then at Ash, "Oh, it's nothing. Gary just helps me out around the gym." Gary gave me a supportive nod but Ash still looked grim.

"So you guys are friends? Or…?" He implied with a cruel tone. I felt my face heat up as I shook my head vigorously.

"It's not like that, Ash. We are just friends," My answer just made Ash scowl and I tried to recover myself, "Not even, we're merely acquaintances." The moment the words escaped my lips, I knew it would have a bittersweet effect. For Ash, it was satisfactory but I could tell Gary was hurt. He tried to brush it off for Ash's sake but I knew him better than that.

Ash glared at Gary for a second than turned back to me, "Anyway, I was hoping to leave tomorrow morning…" He glanced again at Gary, looking annoyed, "Oak, mind giving Misty and me some privacy please? This doesn't concern you." I wanted to tell him off for speaking so harshly but I was too much of a coward.

"Nothing to worry about here, Ashyboy," Gary snapped back into his usual, arrogant tone, "I was just leaving." He started to walk towards the door and before going out, faced me and bowed. "Thanks for your company, Misty." Gary announced with a wink. I laughed a little and nodded to him, mouthing goodbye. Ash's inquisitive stare made my laughter stop abruptly.

After Gary left, my sisters finally came in. It was a great reunion but my mind wasn't really paying attention.

"Wow, Misty, you did, like a fabulous job!" Daisy praised, embracing me in yet another hug. I hugged her back but something was tugging in the back of my mind.

"It's so nice to see you again, little sister! And you look AMAZING!" Lily twirled me around and gave me a thumbs up approval. My focus was still on trying to figure out what it was that I was feeling.

"Sweetie, you need to tell me all about what the tabloids have been saying," Violet whispered and giggled with the others, "What's this with you and that handsome Gary Oak?" That rang off a bell. Maybe, just maybe, I was feeling regret.

Did I make the wrong choice?

No, that couldn't be right. This is what I wanted…what Gary wanted…

**And that's the end of this particular story. I know that it's a unsatisfactory ending but I foresee a SEQUEL in the horizon. Of course, I shall be moving on with a different project for the time being.**

**Some things to remember in the time being: Misty DOES go off with Ash. Gary DOES stay in Pallet Town.**

**I have a faint idea of what I will do in the future but I love suggestions and comments.**

**Thank you all who followed this story.**


End file.
